L'histoire d'une chute
by Fenicina
Summary: L'histoire de base, des amis devenue ennemis, de vielle jalousies refont surfaces, une lutte du bien contre le mal une ultimes lutte dans les flamme, de la musique rock. mais tout cela ne fait-il pas un peu trop cliché ?


** L'histoire d'une chute**

* * *

_OS ecrit pour les 24h du fof _

_thème:« Tout cela ne fait-il pas un peu trop cliché ?"_

* * *

« Méprisable traître ! » Il grogna, sa visière était casser, aucun moyen de deviner les mouvement de son ennemie autre que sa connaissance de l'homme en face de lui. C'était triste d'affronter son meilleur ami.

« Moi un traître ? » La voix raisonna entres les amas de béton à moitié en flamme. Bon sang. Il avait laisser déraper cette fichue situation.

Il rechargea son fusil , essayant d'entendre les pas de son ancien ami pour deviner sa position. Jack se redressa et tira deux fois, maudissant le poids plus léger que d'habitude de son fusil qui lui fit manquer sa cible. Il se réfugia derrière l'épais débris de béton alors que quatre balle siffler au dessus de lui. Il se redressa et s'éloigna pour que Gabriel ne sache plus ou le trouver. Ils se connaissait trop. Il entendit le juron en espagnole, ce demandant comment ils en été arriver la.

Le souffle de la dernière explosion le prit de court le balayant comme un foutue de paille dans un

e tornade et l'envoyant au loin au, il grogna de douleur quand son dos frappa le sol irrégulier et râpeux. Il se redressa et porta le bras a ses cotes alors qu'un léger cris franchissait ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings et se força a se hisser sur les pied. Il chassa les papillons noir qui voleter devant sa vue et s'éloigna en titubant pour retrouver un abris. Il n'était après tout pas encore mort.  
Bientôt, sa plaie se refermerais laissant une simple cicatrise. Ou disparaîtrait simplement. Il constata qu'il avait perdue son arme et jura. Il allait perdre. Perdre la face quand on est commandant était dure mais perdre face à Gabriel était encore pire. Eux qui se ventait toujours de savoir ce qu'allait faire l'autre avait lamentablement échouer. Le coup de bombe l'avais sacrement déstabiliser.  
Il passa une mains dans sa tignasse blonde, y écrasant saleté et sang pour les enlever de sa vue.

Il devait le prendre par surprise. Il observa le

monticule face a lui et, tâtonnant pour trouver de réel prises, se hissa en hauteur. Une fois cacher dans les confort des débris de béton, il put admirer l'ensemble du désastre.  
Quand l'ennemie viens de l'intérieur, les dégâts sont toujours bien plus grand, et le QG d'Overwatch avait beau avoir les meilleurs défense contre tout type d'attaque extérieure, aucun des programme ne prévoyait une attaque venue de l'intérieure. Jack se promis d'y penser. Mais pour le moment il devait vaincre. Il se cala le plus confortablement possible sans laisser soupçonner sa présence et réduisis sa respiration à un souffle.

Une partie de la guerre demander de la patience, et chose

plutôt bonne, il en avait. Gabriel beaucoup moins. Il finit pr l'entendre pester et il se força a ne pas bouger, le laissant s'approcher. Il réduisit sa respiration à un souffle, entièrement focalisé sur les sons et il finit par entendre les lourde bottes de Gabriel résonner entre le béton. Encore un peut. Parfait. Un sourire franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne saute, grimaçant sur son propre geste alors que ses cote protester. Il envoya bouler l'homme dans la boue qui commencer a se former. Il le lâcha que quand il réussit à lui arracher ses armes Plaqué a l'un à l'autre, salie et désarmer, l'adrénaline prit le dessus et le combat se continua avec les plus vielle du monde : les poings.  
Bien sur ils c'était déjà battue l'un contre l'autre, mais toujours dans des jeux, dans d'autre situation. Chacun luttait dans son intérêt, essayant désespérément de prendre le dessus sur quelqu'un qu'il connaissait par cœur. Jack se prit le coup de boule en pleins fouet, gragna et relâcha légèrement la prise. Le latino en profita pour enfoncer son pouce entre ses cotes coupant sa respiration et lui faisant vivement lâcher sa prise dans le but -presque animal de se soustraire a cette douleur.

L'homme, enfin libre de ses mouvements eux un immense sourire et ce précipita vers son arme sans se soucier de son arcade dont le sang s'écouler encore. Il visa alors que jack se rendait compte de son erreurs, des larmes de douleur au yeux.  
« Pourquoi... Pourquoi on en est arriver la. »

Le latino regarda sans une once de remord l'homme qui été son meilleur amie.

« Par ce qu'il faut que les temps change. Et il faut cela pour qu'Overwatch évolue. »

Un silence de mort s'éternisa avant qu'un rire nerveux pris Jack. Avant que ce dernier ne vienne plus franc.

« Oh mon dieux, Le méchant jaloux qui évolue pour le bien. Les bombes, l'aire cela ne fait-il pas un peu trop cliché ? Y manque plus que la musique. » Gabriel explosa de rire et s'approcha de son amie.

« J'ai gagner n'empêche. » dit il avant de luit tendre la mains. Jack se hissa sur ses pied et porta les mains a ses tempe et retira les monitor puis celui fixer sur sa nuque. La douleur de l'explosion disparut en même temps que le décore.  
« Tu as surtout gagner le droit de me faire un mémo sur la sécurité interne, on est faible face à un attaque intérieur. »

Gabriel hocha la tête en commençant a retirer son armure d'entraînement .

« Ca marche. Donc on en est à 2234 contre 2231, je mène toujours. Sinon, ça faisait vraiment clicher ? Zut, je croyais mon personnage de grand méchant aigris crédible. »

« T'as pas idée » se moqua son ami avec un sourire joyeux.


End file.
